


Page of Cups

by sharkcar



Series: Clone Wars Tarot Cards [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Kamino, Tarot, star wars droids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: The sixteenth in a series of face cards of the Minor Arcana, Star Wars: The Clone Wars meets the Rider Waite Tarot deck.





	Page of Cups

**Author's Note:**

> These are done first with pencil, traced with ink on mylar cells, then colored and detailed with computer software.  
> I had it stuck in my head for a while to connect Star Wars to Tarot cards, since the cards use Jungian symbolism, which is referenced heavily in the Hero with a Thousand Faces, one of the inspirations for Star Wars. So I wanted to see if I could do a series that connects the characters to different aspects in the cards.  
> I think I picked Fives as the page of cups early on in this project. Although pages correspond to the element of earth, the cups represent emotions. Fives was the most emotional we ever saw a clone get in the series. It was him losing control that probably made him sound like he was raving and even why he was killed. It's kind of surprising how this worked out. The clones all seem to have come to tragic ends by means that correspond to the suit. Cody was cursed by his actions (wands), Rex had to run away because of something he knew (swords), Echo by physical harm (pentacles), and Fives by stress from his emotions (cups).   
> The connection between Fives and water exists, too. We meet him on Kamino with Domino squad, then in the Battle of Kamino, back there for his final arc. In the Umbara arc, he was the one who kept reminding Rex that something felt off about Krell.   
> I show Fives here as the page of cups. Not really a canon connection between him and any of the other characters from this suit. Although I imagined one between him and Ahsoka in one of my stories. I had an entire one drawn with him in his really complicated ARC-Trooper armor, but then glanced at the Rider Waite card and I thought this Kamino uniform fit better. (Easier to draw. Sigh.) The cup is taken from the scene from AOTC where Obi-Wan sees the clones eating off those eerily empty trays. (What the hell Lucas? You could have paid for some CGI food in front of them so I don't get concerned for their health.)   
> Instead of the fish on the Rider Waite card, here is AZI-3 from the Fives arc. I couldn't have him popping out of the cup like the fish and look plausible, so I just have him gripping the cup rim in a gesture that means "Don't drink the powdered drink rations." Which in turn means, "If something feels off, it probably is." On the other side of the droid is his drill arm extended. Fives doesn't look sure he wants to remove his control chip, since doing what is right could cost him his life. But he decides to do it anyway.

[LINK HERE: PAGE OF CUPS](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/164787779665/page-of-cups)


End file.
